


HoneyMoon

by nursal1060



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, x-men days of future past
Genre: Adorkable, Bottom Charles, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Cherik - Freeform, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dorks in Love, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Happy Ending, Honeymoon, Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Sex, One Big Happy Family, Shameless Smut, Smut, Talking, Teasing, Telepathic Sex, Top Erik, True Love, Wedding Night, X-Men Days of Future Past - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: After restoring peace to the world and future, Erik and Charles decide to tie the knot, and then get a little frisky to celebrate their wedding.





	HoneyMoon

The two older men exited the court, their family members by their side. The wedding was official, Charles and Erik were now husbands. They wanted it to be simple, court marriage only, and Charles had even taken his walking drugs to walk out with Erik. As the group parted for the night, Peter sped over to Erik and whispered something into his ears before the kids and other family members left. Erik, now very red, grumbled as he and Charles got into the car to drive home.   
Charles asked in the car, “What did Peter say?”  
Erik grumbled, “He was teasing me, saying have fun tonight.”  
Charles blushed but said with a smile, “Well..he's not wrong.”   
Erik blushed and said, “M-My kids should not tease their dads about their sex life.”  
Charles chuckled, “They are adults, Erik. It's what they often do.”   
Erik covered his ears and almost yelled, “I don't want to think about that Charles!”  
Charles laughed loudly, “Alright, alright. Just drive, silly.”  
Erik said as he drove, “All I want to think about is you.”  
Charles told him with a grin, “Well, you can do more than think once you park this car.”   
Erik parked in the garage and kissed Charles lightly and asked as he rubbed Charles’ knee, “How long until the medicine wears off?”  
Charles thought about when he took the shot, “4 hours.”   
Erik said with a wide shark-grin, “Good. I wouldn’t want you to not feel tonight.”  
Charles smiled, “I’ll definitely feel everything.” Erik smiled and kissed him before leaving the car. The two got into the house and seconds after they closed the front door, they were all over one another. Erik was kissing Charles and pushing him up against his office desk.   
Charles kissed him, moaning, “O-Oh…” Erik kissed down Charles’ jaw and nipped lightly at his ear. “Erik...y-you’re amazing…”   
Erik lifted Charles up onto the desk and whispered, “So are you… oh I could just do you here…” He kissed Charles’ neck and rubbed his sides and hips.  
Charles smiled up at Erik, teasing, “Then do it…” Erik slipped his hands under Charles’ shirt and massaged his sides before undoing the buttons. Charles moaned and tugged up at Erik’s turtleneck hastily for him to remove it.   
Erik smirked and teased Charles, “Just a moment, dear husband~” He kissed him deeply as he threw Charles’ shirt off.  
Charles almost shivered as he spoke, “I don’t think anyone else can say the word “husband” as sexy as you can.”   
Erik smiled and bit Charles' neck to leave a mark, saying, “Well, you are mine~”   
Charles kissed his hand with a smile, “Well without a doubt. I've never been in love like this before. Almost 40 years and I finally found love.”   
Erik said with earnest, “I found love the day you pulled me out of the water.”   
Charles smiled and said, “Only took us upwards of 20 years to bring us here. But I'd rather it be late than never.”   
Erik kissed him again and pressed him harder. He smirked and said, “If you wanna talk so much, why not just get in my head?” Erik used his power to take off Charles’ belt as he shed his blazer.  
Charles chuckled, “If you insist~” He gave Erik a very dirty mental image of himself, under him and begging for Erik to go faster. It was erotic and it was so incredibly tempting. Erik happily took Charles’ clothes off along with his own before flipping Charles so that his head was on the desk.  
Charles chuckled and complained, “Oh, that was my forehead, old friend. Oh, that’s a habit I need to break sooner than later.”  
Erik said with control in his voice, “I’ll get you ice after tonight, right now… you’re going to be too hot for the ice.” Charles chuckled and gasped as Erik yanked his underwear down to his knees. Erik leaned over him and asked, “How much do you love me?”  
Charles turned to the side to look at him, “So much that I can’t think of a life without you. That I wouldn’t want to live if you died.” Erik pushed slowly into Charles as he held his hips tightly. Charles whined out but covered his mouth instinctively. Erik waited a moment before pulling out and going right back in.  
Charles winced and moaned, “Erik~”  
Erik asked, “Am I hurting you, love?”  
Charles shook his head, mumbling, “I just missed having you...right here.” Erik kissed Charles’ shoulder and moved with him, faster. Charles stopped holding his voice back and started moaning audibly against the desk.  
Erik moaned out as he pushed harder and faster into him, “C-Charles! Ah!~”  
Charles gripped the desk and moaned, “I-I...Erik~!!”  
Erik kept up the pace and panted out, “Oh gosh! Charles!”  
Charles started arching upward, “I-I’m...I’m going to!”  
Erik thrusted harder, “M-Me too…” Charles kept himself steady, holding on so he and Erik could come together. Erik came inside of Charles and panted as Charles let loose. Charles almost fell flat on the table but Erik made sure to ride himself out slowly before laying besides him on the table. Erik lifted Charles and carried him and laid him on the bed before plopping next to him.  
Charles was all smiles while he spoke, “You never lose your touch.”   
Erik smiled, saying, “I try to keep it for you.”  
Charles kissed him, “You always do. I hope we never get so old that we lose our fire.”   
Erik smiled and said, “Never. I’ll always keep the flames ablaze.”  
Charles leaned in and teased, “Good. I’ll be awaiting your moves on our 50th anniversary.”   
Erik chuckled, “When we get there I’ll make it magical.”  
Charles smiled and said, “We better spend more time in the mansion, we may look young but the age will start catching up with us. I’m already getting gray hairs.”   
Erik said after a moment, “We can sell this house. Lorna is getting older and needs help with her powers. Maybe we should take her to the school. We can be co-headmasters there.”  
Charles nodded, “Let’s get the kids’ opinion tomorrow. For now, we can spoon all evening.” Erik spooned Charles on the desk and sighed happily. The two were finally married. They were finally going to live their happily ever after, later rather than never.


End file.
